


[ONEUS|HwanDO]Villains(R18)

by rens43240



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: BOTTOM LEEDO, HwanDO, M/M, TOP HWANWOONG
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rens43240/pseuds/rens43240
Summary: 一個八點檔大戲，推薦BGM為Stella Jang的Villain(惡棍)，同時還有精神劈腿請小心服用，裡面的人物都不是什麼善類，OOC都屬於我。煥雄是攻，LEEDO是受。\會雷請避難/\會雷請避難/\會雷請避難/
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 5





	[ONEUS|HwanDO]Villains(R18)

*RPS  
*R18  
*HwanDO  
*呂煥雄x金建學  
*八點檔大戲

那麼以下，正文開始。  
－－－

**We all pretend.**

他的下屬正認真地聽著他說話，但可惜他正忙著看對方毫不遮掩的放蕩領口，幸好他也沒急著把事情交代完，期間有些東西講錯，被乖巧的下屬投以疑惑的眼神，他擺擺手，要對方以手上的資料為主。

時間其實已經接近下班時間，所以他要下屬把東西收一收，時間到了就可以打卡了。傳言對方有個漂亮的小男友，看起來在公司玻璃門外張望的那個應該就是了，白白淨淨的皮膚，一雙大眼骨碌碌地轉。

但另外一組的組長這時候湊了過來，一臉不安好心。總之不關自己的事情，於是他皺起鼻子，皺起眉頭，回到自己的位子上，坐在他隔壁的同事好奇地看看他們兩，沒有說話。

另外一組的金組長雖然說話不大聲，但也沒有遮掩的意思，問他下屬周末有沒有空，能不能來幫忙搬家。下屬支支吾吾，說有約了不好意思。

「欸？很重要的約嗎？我訂好了你以前說好吃的那間店欸？不能推掉嗎？」

「我、我再看看。」

被逼問的對象，吞了口口水，低下頭盯著自己的手指，沒有望向門外。

金組長笑出好看的弧度，說等他好消息。

遠在幾公尺外的他只覺得這個笑容噁心。誰看不出來自己這個下屬對金組長有超越尋常的愛慕之情。但那一樣不關自己的事，就算他知道金組長早有個交往多年的情人。

他充其量就是個旁觀者。

像是每夜都握著遙控器不放，不想落下任何劇情的傢伙。

他覺得自己每天就像是一尊娃娃一樣假。

隔了一個周末，看到的是憔悴許多的下屬，不用想都知道還是去了金組長那裡，但他是成熟的同事了，個人隱私沒有必要刨根究柢。他發落新的工作給對方，不自覺地放緩了語氣，不過其他人也只當他是想睡了，畢竟他前科累累。

一整個上午下屬的手機在桌上不斷地震動，連坐在附近的同事都注意到而忍不住多瞄了幾眼，可下屬只是拿起手機，看了一眼之後又將手機放下，電腦螢幕上的工作進度也沒有推進多少。身為主管他嘆了口氣，要對方去洗把臉，如果身體不適就還是請假吧。坐在他隔壁的同事也緊張上了。

「組長都這麼說了，你要不要好好休息啊。」他隔壁同事也有漂亮的大眼睛，還有漂亮的大嘴巴。

下屬搖搖頭，說洗把臉就好了。

他也搖搖頭。

下班時果不其然，漂亮的男孩背著後背包，出現在公司門口，臉上的表情大概比冰河時期的南北極還要寒冷，但下屬依然執拗地坐在位子上，要把他今天交代的事情全部做完。

明天再做也可以的。

他用手支著臉頰傳了一個訊息到下屬的手機上。但訊息被已讀之後就沒有任何回音了。他又嘆了口氣，再傳了一則訊息：你的業障在公司門外，現在全辦公室都不敢下班了。

他的下屬脹紅了臉，刷地站起身，關了電腦螢幕就往外走。

**We all pretend to be the heroes on the good side.**

「組長還不走？」金組長的組員之一背著肩包，手插著口袋，狹長的眼看不出打算。

「等告一段落吧。」他回答，然後看著對方甩著鑰匙走出辦公室直到聽見熟悉的引擎聲發動，他才起身去幫剛才離席的下屬打卡。

他看看錶，繼續手上的工作，辦公室只剩下他那區的燈光還亮著，少了其他人的辦公室冷氣強得可怕，他哆嗦著搓手，趕緊把工作完成。

關好辦公室，他在公司樓下碰到下屬，現在看起來倒像是個大男孩了，無助的樣子讓人動了惻隱之心，雖然低著頭把臉藏在陰影裡，他卻看得一清二楚，那雙應該是哭過的，比平時更腫的眼睛。

「走吧。」他拍拍下屬的背。

他們到公司附近的酒攤，他向老闆點點頭，找了自己一直以來都喜歡的位子坐下。他選的位子只能兩人並排著坐，沒有面對面的選擇，他已經太常面對其他人，他不想要喝酒還得抬頭看著別人。

下屬沒有拒絕他推過去的酒，沒有人開啟話題，他也樂得在桌邊玩手機裡的消消樂，這種不需要網路的小遊戲簡直就是時間殺手，有讓人上癮的魔性，他玩了一陣子覺得實在不行，該停手了。

當他正想放下手機時被一把抱在懷裡。才喝沒多少呢，他看著桌上才空了一半的酒瓶腹誹，沒有掙開對方。下屬低沉的嗓音在耳邊埋怨著，又像是在求情，他忍不住順了順對方的頭髮。

勸說的話語他沒能說出口，連出個聲都不敢，怕對方醒了，看清楚自己後就會離開。

他在半推半就之下帶著下屬回到租屋處，他沒敢出手，就看著對方躺在床上呼呼大睡。

怕對方漏掉，他隔天早上在床頭跟門上都留了字條，要對方把自己打理好再出門，門直接扣上就可以了。

桌上還留了一份早餐，蓋在桌罩下，邊緣也壓了一張便條，指示用完食物後記得把餐盤放進洗碗槽泡水。

他在辦公室分心，想著家裡的人不知道醒了沒有，連隔壁同事唧唧喳喳的嘴都顯得可愛。他的通訊軟體跳了通知，他沒有立刻點開，那行訊息在電腦螢幕的右下角出現了一陣子，接著便消失了。

「謝謝，我今天就不去辦公室了。碗我洗好了。」

他慢吞吞地，在接近午休時間時回了下屬一個樹懶的貼圖。

始作俑者金組長依然是什麼都沒有察覺，神經的粗細大概介於象腿跟地下涵管之間，稍早甚至還到處詢問為何他的下屬沒來。

**So many shades of gray...**

自從那天以後他跟下屬不時會心照不宣地到酒攤碰頭。

起初他還是有點不耐煩的。

在他的眼裡金組長就是個十惡不赦還沒有自覺的渾蛋，但到了下屬嘴裡就成了多情帥氣又溫柔的好學長，而他那個耍脾氣的嬌蠻小情人在屬下口中則是霸氣可愛小鳥依人。

反倒是下屬不懂，為何他談到這個話題總是比當事人還氣憤。

「因為是你啊......。」因為喜歡你啊。他撇嘴，翻了個白眼，把下屬逗得咯咯笑。

從自己的角度看這些事情，再清楚不過，可那些下屬經歷過的，相處過的時光跟回憶他一輩子也無法理解。

「謝謝。」下屬的眼裡閃著一點細碎的光，不知怎麼的有點晃眼。

得了吧，我也不是什麼善類。

他這樣想著，然後端起自己擅長的笑容，伸手揉揉下屬的頭髮。

**Good easily fades away.**

他們後來在一起了。

他們漸漸地不滿足於酒攤的那一兩個小時，他們藏起那些還沒有人發現的情感，偷偷地越過其他人的螢幕眉目傳情，或是在通訊軟體上用貼圖攻擊對方的視窗。

再過了一陣子，他們乾脆就明目張膽地在頂樓的角落一起吃午餐，雖然也有些傳聞說他包庇下屬，不過沒有真正影響到公司跟工作的程度，他們也就更加肆無忌憚。

年輕真好啊。他聽見金組長這樣感慨，說起來也該感謝他吧，他想著這種完全不能告訴別人的邪惡心思。

下屬總說那時候打動了他的，是他喝得醉醺醺的那天，溫柔照顧人的他。

他沒有膽子把自己的骯髒想法說出來，那時候之所以沒有對下屬下手，只是因為他清楚知道，這樣他們之間就徹底完蛋了。

所以他表面上也只是笑著。

**We all pretend to be the heroes on the good side.**

床上的下屬甜蜜又磨人，總讓他控制不住力道，但這樣似乎反而令對方更加興奮。

那些急促的呼吸夾雜著一點柔軟的鼻音，哼哼著，像是撒嬌。他吞了吞口水，用額頭抵著對方，沒敢正眼瞧他的下屬，他高挺的鼻子造成了點阻礙，所以他側過頭，盯著微啟的唇，兩人的氣息在咫尺之間交融。

他的下屬用單手擴張的時候顯得太過勾人，他只能屏住呼吸，視線卻離不開對方。

他伸手替自己還有對方手淫，而下屬咬住下唇的樣子，是壓垮他理性的最後一根稻草。他像是狂風席捲了所到之處，在對方身上點火，只求將身下的人一塊兒拉進慾望的深淵。

他插入的時候，感受到對方溫暖的內壁被他強勢地撐開，鮮明的快感在腦袋裡橫衝直撞，他沒能藏住自己的喟嘆。

「叫我的名字......。」他這樣要求。

「......煥雄啊，」對方捧住他精緻的臉龐，輕輕地吻在他媚惑誘人的眼上。

**But what if we’re the villains on the other.**

「那你又知道我真的是無辜的嗎？」

**So, what is good, and what is bad?**

\---

沒有校稿所以可能錯字連篇(發Q  
反正我寫好ㄌT T  
總算對煥雄出手ㄌ(幹  
心心念念的煥雄攻(金建學：???  
很喜歡這首Stella Jang的Villain(惡棍)  
邊聽就邊覺得我終於可以來寫我心心念念的八點檔大戲ㄌ(  
這裡簡單講一下  
金組長=金英助  
金組長的組員=李抒澔  
組長跟文裡所有的他=呂煥雄  
下屬=金建學  
隔壁同事=李建熙  
下屬的嬌蠻小情人(?)=孫東柱  
很多部分都沒有寫得很明  
主要著墨在呂煥雄的視角

對了，大家有發現標題的Villains是複數嗎?

這裡更新會比較慢，建議到我的網誌或是噗浪(plurk)  
網誌：http://inazuma321.jugem.jp/  
噗浪：https://www.plurk.com/rens43240  
此篇網址：http://inazuma321.jugem.jp/?eid=465  
密碼團名全大寫

簽名檔：台灣94一個獨立的國家(為ㄌ偉大ㄉ某ㄍ國加註的警語)


End file.
